Hyena Brigade Wiki
Welcome to the Hyena Brigade Wiki Welcome to the Hyena Brigade Wiki. This Wiki is taken from the squad from the MMO CWA. Squad members are welcome to edit. We are all brothers here (and sisters, too) so feel free to say whats on your mind. Write new stories, or contribute to the squad records. The Brigade is always looking for new recruits. If you want to keep playing Clone Wars with us on the wiki or Planetside 2, then feel free to join us here on the wiki. Okay here is the trailer mav cwa mini movie trailer by flash flybolter HYENA BRIGADE IS NOT DISBANDING Clone Wars Adventures may be over, but Hyena IS NOT OVER. We will continue to work on the wiki. We will also search for a new mmo to form Hyena on. We will arrange times to meet on the wiki to do role play missions on the wiki chats or a comment section. Spread the word, HYENA IS NOT ENDING! - Burner Hyena Brigade is moving to Planetside 2. For more information look below. Hyena Brigade is moving to the Soe gamplay called PlanetSide 2, to download the game go to planetside 2.com and make an account (very easy) then download the setup and after that you will be downloading the game which may take some time but it is worth it if you like our squad. Also here are some links, one is to the planetside 2's website and the other is pages on the wiki telling about the game. Sincerely, Flash Flybolter. Planetside 2's website Suggestions for new mmo. This was where we were working out where we would move to, it also tells a general description about planetside2. The planetside2 situation General Information In the MMO Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures, the Hyena Brigade is the second brigade in the eighth divison of the GAR(Grand Army of the Republic). In the game, they have many missions and adventures that take place throughout the Clone Wars and into the timeline of the Original Star Wars Trilogy as well. Battles: Here is a list of the major and minor battles the Hyena Brigade has participated in Click Here Timeline: For a Timeline of the Hyena Brigade Click here Vehicles/ Ships: For a list of vehicles and ships used by the Hyena Brigade Click Here Hyena Brigade Music video YUSS I finally completed all the scenes in the hyena brigade music video, now the only thing that stands in the way of posting is that i wanted to do a squad picture. That I think we should do when we arrange that time when we all are on the last day of cwa. Anyway so yeah I think you will like it. Hyena Brigade music video complete Hey, Flash here. I have FINALLY completed the Hyena Brigade music video. It has been posted in HD quality on my youtube channel. Check it out Hyena Brigade music video here Squad members Burner Greencharger - Squad Leader Tycho Hexbroker - Squad General Josh Deltafighter - Squad General (Jedi) Warrior Vizsla - Squad General Jagger Skirata - Squad General Flash Flybolter Squad General Jason Morick - Squad General Mavrick Turbo- Squad General Joshua Thermoblade - Squad Commander Resh Turbo squad commander Vehhr Skirita - Squad Trooper Joe The Medic- Squad Medic Bobus Whipboost squad commander Destroyer Toxon- Squad Commander Gavyn BurnDriver Squad Commander Loner Isaac Squad Commander Nathan Bunny Squad Commander Aron Shadesmuggler Squad Commander An7hony Kidd squad trooper Lieutenant Easton squad trooper Acronman Rocks squad commander Remulus Burnshriek a squad commander Keyan Arcslicer squad commander Squad Allies Shinobi-Spartan The Elite Navy http://cwa-nation.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Hyena Brigade youtube channel Hyena Brigade has a youtube channel created by Burner Greencharger (leader of hyena brigade) this is where we have posted the promo and intro to the newest hyena brigade stopmotion series. To check it out follow this link here also Cupholder prodcutions (joshua thermoblade) has an important hyena brigade announcement as well as the hyena brigade trailer. To see that click here and finally we have my youtube channel i am making the hyena brigade music video but it has not been posted yet and another hyena brigade announcement about how hyena is moving to planetside 2. To see my channel click here. You can also follow Hyena Brigade on Google+. Season 6 of the clone wars Here is a link I found of full HD season 6 episodes. Some guy put all the episodes that he had purchased already on his google drive and I am watching them right now! Here is a link. They are avalible for download as most google drive files are. SEASON 6 EPISODES FOR FREE FULL HD Oh yeah and this is Flash. uh you do know all of season 6 is on Netflix right? -Shinobi Yeah, but for those of you who don't have netflix (like me) this is cool. tru enough Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse